Meet Yato
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Hiyori's friends are pestering her to meet the boy she sees almost everyday. Finally Hiyori lets her friends meet the male or males she sees everyday.


It was autumn day, the leafs turned brown and died on the taprmac. They just piled up on the side of the road. The trees were bare as their clothes lay on the floor, scattered across the road. The sun lay low in the sky blinding those who caught sight of it.

Hiyori Iki, kicked the leaves as she walked to school. Her friends had noticed her recent disappearances and now wanted to meet the male she had spent so much time with. In Hiyori's case, it was two males that she saw often.

A self proclaimed delivery god, who had a bad past which kept popping up and biting the three in the ass. Who always wore a tattered scarf and a sweatsuit. The other male was Yukine, a past delinquent who so wished he was human again and not a tool for Yato to use. Though he never considered himself a tool, more of a friend that stood beside Yato in combat against phantoms.

Hiyori greeted her friends at the gate of the school. Both females were grinning.

"I can't wait to meet this boy, you hang out with." Hiyori didn't know if her friends would remember Yato or Yukine if she introduced her friends to them. She didn't know how she should introduce them as. Friends? Family? A lover? Her friend gently bumped into her, knocking Hiyori out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Hiyori, so when can we meet them?" If they did forget Yukine and Yato would the keep pestering her about the strange males? Would Yukine get upset if no one could remember him, if he was introduced? Would Yato behave himself? Hiyori really wanted her friends to meet the precious males in her life apart from her dad and her older brother.

"Tonight, if you wish. I'm seeing them tonight." The two girls grinned when they heard her words. They circled her and spoke,

"Them?" Hiyori smiled like nothing was unusual.

"Yeah, Yato and Yukine." The two girls awed at their sweet names. Hiyori just hoped that her friends would behave when they met the males.

After school Hiyori bought seven dumplings and lead her friends up the mountain. Throughout the whole day, her friends had been singing, 'We get to meet Hiyori's boyfriend and his cute brother.' The sang it in gym class and down the halls.

They didn't ask questions when she had bought the seven dumplings or even when she dragged them up the mountain. Hiyori was still in her body when she walked up the hill. She was used to the harsh terrain but her friends wasn't. Hiyori grabbed her friends hands and lead them up the road. Hiyori knew they would be at Kofuku's as usual.

Hiyori lead them through the shrine and heard the ruckus inside. She didn't really care for being dragged into a god and Shinki fight. She knew Yato had done something to upset Kofuku again so Daikoku, proteced his master as usual.

"It is sure is lively in there." Hiyori smiled as she could hear them so they could probably see them as well.

Hiyori pepped her head around the door to see Kofuku and Daikoku drinking tea together.

"Hiyorin! Your here!" The pink haired female jumped up and hugged Hiyori. The squished far shore handed the bag to Daikoku, who peeped inside.

"Thanks, Yato is helping Yukine with the homework you gave him." The friends were shocked as there were strangers attacking Hiyori in a hug. The Shinki saw the two girls and gladly allowed them in his and Kofuku's house. Hiyori took of her shoes and walked upstairs with her friends trailing behind.

They reached the top floor and entered a room where a noise was coming out from. Hiyori smiled when she saw the two males. In return the males smiled back at her.

"Hiyori is here, pay up Yukine." The blonde male didn't move an inch. He had no money to hand over. Hiyori walked into the room and allowed her friends to enter. When Yukine saw them he hid in his jumper while Yato brushed them off.

"Chinatsu, Kanon meet Yato and Yukine. Yato and Yukine these are my friends." Yukine gave a soft wave and went back to his work. The two females retuned the kind gesture. Hiyori sat beside Yato and placed her legs under the table. Yato lay back and stared up at the ceiling.

"What's up with him?" Hiyori asked Yukine but he shrugged. Chinatsu and Kannon sat beside Hiyori. They didn't say very much.

Hiyori helped Yukine with his homework but still kept an eye on Yato.

"Do you think he might be upset when my friends forget him?" Yukine just shrugged. Hiyori walked over to Yato and sat back next to him. Chinatsu sat closer to Yukine as she tried to explain the maths question. Hiyori made sure no one was looking when she whispered into his ear. She knew that they would pester her to know what she had said.

"What's wrong, Yato. Your not acting yourself." He turned and looked up at her.

"I keep thinking that we should cut ties with each other. It will be better for you that way. You can move on with your life and stop wasting it with an unknown god.

"I thought I told you, I don't want to split ties with you or Yukine. I enjoy hanging out with you two, I'm not wasting my time. You are not unknown, you are still here. You said that you were born from someone's prayer and that person will still be praying for your existence. I believe in you too." Yato shrugged and hugged Hiyori.

"Oh Hiyori, you know what to say to cheer me up." Hiyori pushed him away and sat closer to her friends.

That night Yato was his usual cheery self. He interacted with Chinatsu and Kanon while they were at Kofuko's. Both females had figured out which one was the boyfriend or wish would be her boyfriend. They asked if Hiyori and Yato were dating causing them to blush. Both declined the question as said they were just friends but they could see they had chemistry with one another.

So Hiyori, where did you and Yato meet?" The said girl froze. She couldn't tell them that he was the one she had pushed out the way from the bus.

"We met at my mothers hospital. We were next door neighbours at the hospital." The friends bought her story and continued to tease her down the hill.

* * *

** AN: I hoped you liked my story. I do want the friends to meet Yato and Yukine.**


End file.
